Conventional case for storing floppy disk for computor use is designed to put all disks together into the case in a way like a card-index system used in a library. However, such a conventional case has the following defects:
1. The disks are crowded or overlapped within the case whereby the insertion or withdrawal of a disk among the piles of disks is inconvenient and will take time. The abrasion caused between the contacting surfaces of the disks will deteriorate the disks and influence the precision of the disks.
2. The discription label adhered on the disk which is vertically standing and put into disk case can be read when stored in disk case. However, when the disk is put into disk drive for computer operation, the words description on disk will become reversed to the reader or operator and thus increase inconvenience for the user.
3. A conventional disk case is made from plastic material. The disk stored in the plastic case will be interfered in a surrounding having magnetic flux to reduce the precision of the disk.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional disk case and invented the present collapsible storage box for floppy disk.